


The Seperation of a Wolf and His Cub

by Beta1357



Category: Fatal Fury, Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: Child leaving the nest, Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta1357/pseuds/Beta1357
Summary: Taken place short after the most recent installment in the Fatal Fury series, Garou: Mark of the Wolves, Terry thinks about Rock and is saddened that he finally left the nest while Rock deals with his problem: Kain R Heinlein
Kudos: 7





	The Seperation of a Wolf and His Cub

2006, mid fall. It was a chilly day in Southtown. The wind blew gently near the bay as the sunset and the clouds started coming in. Looked like it was about to rain soon. Terry looked out into the sea of the bay and watched the sunset, quietly thinking to himself. It’s not every day that your son leaves the nest. 

“What’s up, big guy?”   
...Though, his retrospection was abruptly cut short by his companion, Blue Mary. Her hair blew gently with the wind, as did Terry’s. She was shivering slightly from the cold, so Terry handed her his jacket to warm her up; she gave a nod of gratitude. 

“Nothing really, just thinking is all..,” Terry spoke softly as he leaned against the railing of the walkway. It was weird, and pretty unusual, for Terry to be so quiet. 

“Worried about Rock?”

“Yeah, but he can handle himself. He did learn to fight because of me, you know,” Terry replied. He chuckled to himself and looked at Mary with a tinge of sadness in his expression, before going on.

“I am gonna miss him though. A whole lot...” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss him too, but this was bound to happen eventually. Leaving the nest, I mean. Not... joining a power hungry gang boss.” The shorter blonde patted Terry’s back to console him and looked off into the sunset as well. “You know, sunsets remind me that even though the day is done and the night has come that there will be a next day. I’m sure you’ll meet Rock again.”

He looked down at his hands and pursed his lips, pausing before he spoke again.  
“I sure hope so, because I can’t stand to think that I won’t.. heh, now I’m starting to remind myself of my own dad.” 

Now that’s someone he hasn’t thought about in a while. He really has become a lot like Jeff in a few ways, hasn’t he? Took an orphaned kid in, raised him and taught him to fight.

Mary smiled softly and pat his back again before she noticed something, “Are you… crying?” 

Terry looked at her in confusion, not sure what she was talking about, but surely his vision got blurry. He blinked and surely enough, he was crying. It was a strange feeling for him, because he never cried. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, I know that crying about it is dumb. It was bound to happen so-“

“No no, it’s ok. You’re sad about Rock leaving and so it’s understandable that you would cry about it. Don’t worry, big guy, you can cry with me,” Mary said softly, giving Terry a small but sweet smile as she gave him a side hug. 

Terry wiped his tears and gave Mary a gentle hug back. He really would be a mess without her. “Thanks, Mary,” he said softly, composing himself again before he gave a sigh. “Now! We should get going, there’s a rain cloud coming in and we wouldn’t want to get wet now would we?” The blonde joked as he walked towards Blue Mary’s motorbike, sitting on the back seat and pats the front seat for Mary to sit. 

Mary gave a simple nod and a smile, approaching her bike and sitting in front of Terry. She turned on the engine and looked back to her passenger, offering a pleasant “You ready to get going?” 

Terry looked back at the sunset, watching the rain clouds cover it and gave a nod. “Yeah, let’s get go.” And they rode off, Terry still thinking about what Rock and what he was doing now. 

-

Back in downtown South Town in Geese Tower, Rock was watching the rain clouds pour down on the city. 

“Rock! Partner! How are you liking the new get up? Nice, huh?” Kain walked into the room, speaking enthusiastically yet coldly. 

“It’s fine, though I don’t see why I had to wear a matching suit,” Rock said very coldly as he tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. He’s never had to wear one before, especially with how him and Terry barely had enough money to get themselves new clothes a while back. 

“Glad you like it,” Kain said as he slowly approached Rock, the tapping of his shoes could be heard as he walked on the tile floor. “We need to match, otherwise people wouldn’t think we were in a partnership now would they?” 

Every word that came out of Kain’s mouth had a very authoritarian sense to them, as if trying to make Rock submit to his wishes. 

“What about Grant? He dresses nothing like you. Hell, I’d say he dresses like a homeless man,” Rock said aggressively.

‘It would be an insult to all homeless people, comparing Grant to them’, he thought. He had lived on the streets, had been raised by the streets, so he knew their troubles well. 

“He’s not my partner. Well, in a way - he’s more like a father to me, but we’re not really in a partnership now are we? He’s like a bodyguard, he doesn’t need to dress like me.”

...For someone who works with their ‘father’, he really was quite dismissive of that same ‘father’. 

“I don’t know what’s worse: you treating Grant, your supposed father, like he was a lackey. Or Grant himself letting you treat him as such,” Rock said, looking at Kain with an irritated expression. 

“Our dynamic is none of your business, Howard. What is your business is our quest to make South Town an independent city state. That’s all you should be thinking about and trying to accomplish. Or… do you not want to find out about your mother?” Kain threatened. He knew what Rock wanted. That’s to find out about his mother and if she really was still alive. 

Rock’s eyes widened, then he let out a loud scoff. He looked at Kain like he wanted to attack him, like he wanted to kill him. That would be much easier than having to go through all the bureaucracy that came with making a city independent just to know about his mother. 

‘You should never kill a man, Rock. Promise me that you won’t, ok?’ The shorter haired blonde reminded himself of Terry’s words, the promise he made. ‘Don’t kill’, he thought to himself, ‘Don’t break your promise with Terry’. He made a fist with his hands and looked out to the cityscape that is South Town. 

“You really believe that you can take over and make South Town independent? You’ve really got to be an idiot to believe that.” Rock said, trying to agitate Kain. 

“Oh I know I can do it, there’s not a doubt in my mind. All I need is you, Rock Howard. You’re the only one who can help me here,” Kain explained, placing a hand on Rock’s shoulder which he quickly pushed away. “Still unwilling to comply, huh?” Now that made Kain angry.

“I want to learn about my mother, Kain. Sooner rather than later, too.” Rock said through gritted teeth, the fist that he made was now even tighter than before, he really wanted to just get rid of Kain now. 

But he couldn’t. 

“Patience. Without patience then you won’t learn what you want to know.”

Rock scoffed once again, turning away from Kain and back to the window he was looking at. For now, he’ll stay complacent. 

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting I need to get to!” Kain said with slight satisfaction, walking away with his shoes making that same tapping. 

Once he was far away enough, Rock turned around and with a “Reppuken!”, attacking Kain from behind. The reppuken wave quickly approached Kain. 

“Schwarze Flamme!” He instantly countered, making the two attacks clash and obscuring his vision for a bit. Rock had ran up to him and attempted to attack him while he was vulnerable with a Burning Knuckle (or as he called it, ‘Hard Edge’). Kain blocked and quickly moved his hand to Rock’s neck, tightly gripping the side of his throat. Rock was squirming under Kain’s grip, grimacing.

“You really don’t know when to quit retaliating, do you? What if I pressed onto your neck more?” 

His grip became tighter, making Rock squirm even more. 15 seconds had passed, Rock’s consciousness was starting to slip. He finally gave up and tapped Kain’s arm to let him go. 

Rock fell to his knees, gasping for air and coughed violently as he held his hand to his own neck to make sure it was okay. Kain, without hesitation, kicked Rock in his stomach which made him fall over onto his side. Kain took this opportunity to put his foot onto Rock’s head and slowly rub the hard sole of his shoe into his head. 

“You will not attack me again, you hear me? Next time I won’t be as merciful.” Kain said through gritted teeth, lifting his foot from his head and gave Rock one last kick in the gut to keep him down. He then walked out, fixing his gloves and his coat. 

Rock groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He tried to catch his breath but the two kicks to his gut made it nigh impossible at the moment. “Damn… you… Kain!” He said in anger, coughing some more before he finally sat back up and tried to stand up. 

“Your brother is an asshole, mom…” he said to himself, sitting in a chair close by to help himself regain his breath. All he could do now was look out the window. All he wanted now was to go back to Terry’s side. He did miss him a whole lot…

“I’ll meet you again, Terry, I know I will…”


End file.
